


the most wonderful time of the year

by sinsley



Series: santa & his reindeer [2]
Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anthropomorphic, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: It was time once more for the annual Christmas orgy.
Relationships: Santa Claus/Santa's Reindeer
Series: santa & his reindeer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by .[this art piece](https://e621.net/posts/2097324) my original idea was the santa/rudolph pairing as shown in the art and referenced in the fic, but i got carried away and jumped right to this instead. 
> 
> basically set in a world where the reindeer are all anthro, or can be when they want to be. though mrs. claus is referenced in passing, it was more to acknowledge her experience than anything else. otherwise, santa is in a sexually-driven polyamorous relationship with all of his reindeer. i guess they probably hook up throughout the year, but for the sake of this fic, christmas day is the prime time in which they are all together.
> 
> oh, and they're also like a pseudo family. an incestuous one, that is. familial elements obviously came first. things probably only became sexual when the reindeer all became adults.
> 
> alrighty, that's the backstory. now onto the main event!

Christmas Day was a fuckfest. It had been that way for years. It was like Santa and his reindeer's gift to each other. Santa thanked his reindeer for a job well done on a busy Christmas Eve while the reindeer thanked him for putting them to work.

The way it worked was as follows: Santa was in the middle of his living room, and the reindeer surrounded him. Sometimes it was he who pleasured his reindeer for a job well done. Other times, he got down on all fours and let them have their way with him.

This year, it was the latter.

And what made this year in particular so special was that it was finally Rudolph's turn to join in the festivities. He'd already given Santa an early thank you present the night before in the privacy of his office, but now, he finally got to join in on the family fun. His brothers had been preparing him for this night for years.

And yes, you heard that correctly: _ family _. Santa never liked viewing his reindeer as workers or just animals, because they were more than that. The relationship he had with them was unlike any other. Even Mrs. Claus didn't mean as much to him as his reindeer. He loved them in the way that any father would love his children. They were family.

One big, incestuous family. And Santa wouldn't want it any other way.

He sat in the middle of the living room, down on his hands and knees. His big round belly hung beneath him, almost big enough to brush the area rug he leaned on. His ass stuck up in the air, and he instinctively clenched around the plug Rudolph had stuck in him just hours earlier. 

"Alright, you know the rules," Dasher said to his fellow reindeer as they all stood around the perimeter of the room. "You all get one turn on him. And no inter-play until after your turn is done. Got it?"

The reindeer all nodded or voiced their understanding. Dasher smiled.

"Good. Now," He extended a hand towards one of his brethren. "Everyone give a warm welcome to our brother Rudolph, who will be joining in his very first Christmas Day with the family."

The reindeer all applauded, some even whistling as Rudolph stepped forward towards the center of the room. Dasher slapped a hand against his shoulder, squeezing. He smiled.

"Make us proud," he said.

Rudolph smiled. "I will."

Dasher walked away, joining his brothers as they stood and watched the scene that was about to unfold before them. 

Rudolph took a deep breath, turning and walking towards Santa.

"Hi, Daddy," he said.

"Hello, my boy," Santa said, glancing at him over his shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rudolph said. His fingers brushed the end of the plug that sat snuggly between Santa's asscheeks. "You ready for what's to come?" He couldn't help but smirk at his unintended double entendre.

Santa smiled. "Always."

Rudolph smiled back. "Good."

Without warning, he pulled the plug out of Santa's ass. The old man groaned. With it came remnants of his and Rudolph's encounter from the night before, which dribbled down to his taint. Rudolph was quick to plug Santa back up, stuffing three of his fingers inside his loosened hole.

"Still full from last night," Rudolph said. "Good. Gives us a bonus load to stuff you with. By the end of today, you'll be so full of our come, your belly will be twice as big."

Santa groaned again at the thought. Rudolph grinned. All of his dirty talking practice had paid off.

Rudolph pulled his fingers back out, ignoring Santa's whine of protest as he used the leftover come to slick his cock. It wasn't long before he was ready and sliding into the old man with ease.

"Ho ho _ oh _ ," Santa said as Rudolph leaned over him, the fur of his chest brushing the man's back. He had come to learn this position just the previous night, realizing quickly that it gave him the perfect angle to hit Santa's prostate with each and every thrust. It was pleasurable for him too. There was such a carnal satisfaction to be had from feeling a human beneath you as you repeatedly thrust into them. It made Rudolph feel like an animal. It felt _ good _.

The sounds of his brothers touching themselves to the sight only heightened his pleasure, and he soon found himself nearing his release. He reached around the old man's large belly to grasp at his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts until they were coming in sync, Rudolph spilling inside of him and Santa staining the rug beneath him. 

With a kiss placed against the back of Santa's neck and a whisper of, "Love you, Daddy," for only them to hear, Rudolph stood up straight and pulled out. 

He turned towards his brothers. "So, who's next?"

One by one, the reindeer all had their turns with Santa, going in order of both age and place in the lineup, which just happened to be one and the same. With each older one also brought about a larger stature, and cock size.

Each of them even brought something a little different to the table. Blitzen pounded into Santa hard and fast like an alpha in rut. Donner held onto his soft pecs like they were a woman's breasts. Cupid requested the missionary position, finding it more intimate to look his lover in the eyes while he fucked them. Comet pulled out at the last second, shooting his load all over the man beneath him. Vixen wanted to make Santa come just from rimming him. (He succeeded.) Dancer and Prancer fucked Santa together, with Dancer taking his ass while Prancer fucked his mouth.

And last, but certainly not least, was Dasher. 

The largest of the pack, he towered over Santa. His cock was the longest and thickest of the bunch.

He took his time surveying the man as he approached him. No one complained about him going too slow. At this point, his brothers had begun going at it with one another, the room filled with the slick sounds of come-covered cocks stuffed into holes and the feral grunts of mating reindeer.

The man that laid in front of Dasher was completely blissed out. His already pale skin was splattered in streaks of white come. As Rudolph had promised, his stomach had ballooned, only to the point that it touched the floor as he remained on now shaky hands and knees. His many orgasms, half of which dry, left his cock unable to get hard again. It hung soft between his legs. Come poured out of his gaping hole, running all the way down the length of his cock.

Dasher smiled, anticipation running through his veins.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, calling everyone's attention. This was new. Usually Dasher had his way with Santa just like everyone else. While he loved putting on a good show, he'd never interrupted the play that went on around him.

This year truly was different than all the rest.

"Gentleman," he said. "I would like to have your attention. Normally, I'd be here the same as you, fucking into our Pops while he stayed down on his knees. But this time, I thought I'd change it up a little."

Dasher sank to his knees, lying down on his back against the floor, his large cock standing straight up in the air. He had everyone's attention now, even Santa's. Despite the unspoken rules, the old man turned his body to see what was about to happen.

"I'm still gonna fuck our old man. But I want him sat on my cock, just like he sits on his little throne. Or like those little humans sit on his lap, telling him what they want for Christmas. C'mon, Pops. Tell _ me _ what you want this year."

Santa gulped. Despite his many, many orgasms, he felt his cock twitch with interest.

"Meanwhile," Dasher continued. "You are all free to use him as you'd like. I know I usually say 'one turn per deer', but I thought I'd make it special this year. For Rudolph."

The reindeer in question flushed.

"So," Dasher said, looking towards Santa. "Shall we get back to it?"

As though in a haze, Santa mindlessly crawled towards Dasher. The reindeer casually lifted a hand, drawing a circle in the air with his index finger. Santa got the hint and turned around. The reindeer lifted his hands, resting them against Santa's waist.

"Now tell me," he said, his voice a low rumble. "What do _ you _ want for Christmas this year, Daddy?"

Santa shivered. It was rare for Dasher to use that nickname on him. He always went with "Pops", just to establish his dominance.

"I-I want you to fuck me," Santa said. "I want your big reindeer cock inside of me. I want to be surrounded by my sons, all of us sharing in the pleasure of the holiday."

"Hmm, right answer," Dasher said and lowered Santa onto his cock.

Despite all of the previous fucking and the slickness of the come that still filled him, Santa wasn't prepared for the feel of Dasher inside of him. He was just so _ big, _Santa wondered how his hole would ever tighten up after this. And yet, every year, it did.

Santa had barely a moment to think about that before the other reindeer were on him. Cupid got his mouth, pulling Santa into a heated kiss. He shoved his oh-so-long tongue in his mouth, and Santa recognized the taste of Prancer that flooded his mouth. Donner latched his mouth onto one pec, licking at the nipple while sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Blitzen did the same to the other pec. Comet rutted against the man's round stomach. Prancer and Vixen mouthed at his soft cock, while Dancer took turns fucking each of their asses.

Rudolph was the only one whose attention was not on the man of the hour. He'd had more than his share of time with him. Instead, he turned towards Dasher, who continued to lift Santa up and down on his cock.

"Hey," Rudolph said, crawling towards him. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Dasher echoed. "You were bound to join us any time, once you came of age."

"I know, but… thanks," Rudolph said. "For making this one special, and for… preparing me." 

Dasher snorted. "You're welcome. If you tell anyone about that, I'll take your Christmas privileges away, got it?"

Rudolph nodded and mimicked sealing his lips shut with a zipper.

Dasher smiled. "Alright, c'mon, then. You deserve to get off again too." 

"Yeah, I think it's a little crowded, though, don't you think?"

"I know. But there's a free seat right up here."

Rudolph blinked. "Really? You'd let me… in front of everyone?"

"You're not fucking my face, you're just sitting on it. Don't get too cocky. And yeah. It's not so submissive a position. After all, I'm still the one making you come."

Rudolph smiled. He crawled closer, swinging a leg over so he hovered above Dasher's face.

"I love you, Dash," he said.

"Love you too, baby brother," Dasher said back. Rudolph lowered his hips, and Dasher went to work.

The group fucking went on for a while until everyone had come once more. Rudolph, being the youngest, finished first, though his stamina allowed him to quickly get hard again right afterwards. Dasher gave up his dominant role and let Rudolph fuck his face until he was fully satisfied for the night.

Dancer came next, spilling inside of Prancer. Prancer and Vixen followed suit, spilling against the rug as they rutted against it. Then was Comet, who once again painted Santa's stomach white. He helped the old man jerk Cupid off to completion too.

With a few more thrusts upward, Dasher came next, roaring as he filled Santa with yet another load of come. The added amount had Santa's stomach stretching even more, to the point that stretch marks became faintly visible atop his skin.

And finally, with that added warmth flooding his insides, Santa came one more time. All of the attention from his boys got his cock to stiffen just the slightest bit, and the repeated hammering against his abused prostate got him to climax for the last time that night, letting out just a little sprinkle of come.

The group didn't even bother to go to bed after that. They all fell to the floor, settling in for the night. The rug was soaked beneath them in their combined come, but they couldn't care less. Eventually, Dasher pulled out of Santa with a loud _ pop _, and Vixen was quick to lap at the come that poured out of his gaping hole.

"Merry Christmas, Pops," Dasher said, nuzzling Santa.

The old man smiled and laughed heartedly. "Merry Christmas, Dasher. And a merry Christmas to the rest of you. I love you all."

The other reindeer echoed the sentiment with a chorus of "I love you"s.

"And to all," Santa said. "A good night."


End file.
